Starseed of a Leader; Desirable Love
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Seiya's not fully recovered from Tinnyanko's attack and it's hurting the relationship between the Starlights and the Inners even more than Taiki and Yaten make it. All Starlight-Barbie jokes aside.. A lot of Seiya/Usagi hinting.
1. Part 1


    pretty soldier sailormoon: sailor stars.starseed of a leader; desirable love.tsuki hikari wa ai no message.
    shiruba_yatchan@hotmail.com----------------------------------
    Seiya woke up to the yelling and screaming of his older brother.He twitched, turning over while putting his pillow over his head. Hecould still here the muffled profanity of the shorter silver tailedidol.What could he do about it? This was an everyday thing. Whether onKinmokusei or here on earth. Yaten had stated a billion times that he
    wanted out, but the thought of leaving without the princess just hurt.So the yelling would die down once that realization was hit. Another
    reason would be the entire gender thing. Taiki always kept quiet aboutit, Yaten would always throw a fit . . But what did he have to say aboutit?
    He never really thought much of his gender. His personality was thesame, and that's all that mattered to him. He was a tomboy anyway,so the conversion to the male gender for the earth civilian look untilthey found their princess didn't seem so bad. Music sales and ratessky rocketed, giving them enough money to have dinner on the tableeach night. He always wondered why Yaten was never thankful for any ofthis. He knew he was.Then again . . He met her. he met Usagi and everything changed.
    'You're confusing the image of our princess with that ofSailormoon! Seiya . . Seiya are you even listening to me?!'
    Mumbling, Seiya threw the pillow off of of his head. Sitting up slowly with his
    eyes still closed, the ivory hair tie having falling off duringthe night, leaving raven colored tresses over his shoulder and back.
    Standing up, stumbling to the bathroom almost like a zombie, passing Yaten who had
    just gotten out of there.
    "Good morning to you too . ." he said with a raised eyebrow. He
    watched his younger brother practically slam into the door. Yaten almost regretted pushing
    the door open for him.
    Yaten started to walk down the hall when he heard a crash. Taiki,apparently, had heard it too.
    "I bet you he tripped over a bar of soap . ." mumbled Yaten.
    "Was he really that 'dead' when he woke up?" questioned Taiki.Yaten shrugged, banging on the door. Just to receive no reply.
    Limegreen eyes looked to pale violet ones just before he knocked again.
    And still, no reply. Taiki looked a bit worried as he turned the
    bronze doorknob to let the door slide open.
    The two took back everything they
    said when they saw their brother unconscious, half in the bathtub, half
    not, with the water running and his pajamas still on.
    ***
    "The hell . . ?" Seiya woke up almost half an hour later, to see a
    pair of blinking eyes that were a nice shade of green staring at him. Looking towards
    the left was another pair, this time a rare
    shade of violet.
    "Good morning sunshine." said Yaten, half sarcastically, half serious.
    "Yaten." started Taiki, eyeing him. "Are you okay, Seiya?"
    "Besides the fact I want to shove Yaten's head into the toilet
    . . And the fact I feel like I've just been run over by a pickup
    truck . . Fine."
    Yaten mumbled. He would have hit him if he didn't realize how pale
    in the face Seiya was. "Ano . ." A digit was extended, poking Seiya's cheek."Do you have any idea how pale you are . . ?"
    "P-pale . . ?"
    Even Taiki nodded. "I think it'd be better if we stayed home from schooltoday . . If you were alone when you collapsed the first time, with the
    water running? I'm sure you would have drowned . ."
    "D-drowned?!"
    "Heh, now you're scaring the boy, Taiki."
    "Oii . . This isn't funny, YATEN . ."
    "Sure it is."
    Seiya tried getting up, to smack him right across the face, but foundhe couldn't. Collapsing back on the pillows his older brothers put on
    the couch for him.
    "Bakayaro! Stay down! There is obviously something wrong with you,and we're going to find out what . . I already asked for an appointment atthe doctor's . . . Since Yaten is too bitchy and lazy to get up off of hissorry ass and extend his arm to grab the phone off the wall . ."
    "Whaaaaat?! You're making *me* seem like the lazy one . ."
    There was a long period of silence . . Until Yaten went off mutteringprofanity under his breath.". . . You have to get better so we can continue what we'rehere for . ."
    The other two nodded solemly.
    ". .r-right." said Seiya, almost in a whisper.
    ***
    Taiki and Yaten sat in the waiting room; Taiki reading a medical
    magazine, Yaten half asleep.
    "Ano . . Kou-san? Taiki soshite Yaten Kou-san . . ?" asked thereceptionist.
    "The way you say their names, you're making them sound likethey're marr---"
    "SEIYA." screamed Yaten, having woken up due to his brother'sremark.
    Taiki was red, muttering profanity himself while putting the magazineback down, hard.
    The two walked into the doctor's office, about to knock Seiya senseless.he seemed perfectly fine to them.
    Seiya, sensing their anger, sat down while clearing his throat.
    "Sick, pale, choking or not . . Once we get home . ." mutteredYaten, obviously incredibly pissed.
    "Apparently . . Seiya-san has a case of stress, most likely from
    overworking; and yet also early symptoms of the flu . ."
    The three listened carefully, Seiya groaning as the doctor spoke.
    "You should relax more often . . And stay in bed for the next
    week. No school, no concerts, no nothing. You understand?"
    Seiya nodded, folding his arms. He hated being treated like such a
    child . .but the fact of not going to school for an entire week made himfeel much better about the entire situation. He ran a hand through ravencolored bangs, and listened to further instructions. Rather . . Taiki wasthe one listening to the other things the doctor said. Seiya was toobusy being in the middle of a staring contest with Yaten.
    "Seiya-san? Are you listening to me?"
    "Go ahead Seiya . . Turn and look at her. Just give up and letme when this already." whispered Yaten, a grin on his lips.
    "Ohhhhh no you don't . ." replied Seiya. "Hai, I'm listening."
    "Listening but not looking . .""Why don't you shut up before I tell Minako you want to go ona nice *dinner date* with her . ."
    Yaten blinked, shutting up as told. Then hung his head in defeat, havinglost the contest. "You know . . Sometimes . . I really want to
    strangle you . ."
    Seiya started to laugh as the three got up and exited the room. "Awh comeon, shorty. Ya know you love me."
    "Love you enough to kill you slowly . . So you feel every second,every instant of sheer pain . ." muttered Yaten. This whole thing made even
    Taiki start to laugh. In fact, it ended up that the three of them did so.Did so until Seiya passed out again on the way to the van.
    ---------------------
    


	2. Part 2


    Joy.. o_o I forgot what I had planned with this. xx;Mental droppage. I'll make it up as I go along.. o_oI'm sorry for the delay .. Uhm...yeah... Sou ne! ^_^;
    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LoveChapter Two
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com------------------------------
    Usagi was walking down the street, a bag full of donuts in her hands. Onein her hand as she continued munching on it. She took
    the last bite of the strawberry flavored donut and heard familiar shouts and
    voices coming from around the
    corner. She swallowed the remains of the donut and
    ran, taking a sharp turn before abruptly stopping in
    shock.
    Before her eyes, she saw Yaten and Taiki helping a few
    doctors and nurses take Seiya inside, worry etched on
    all of their faces. Deciding not to just stand around,
    Usagi rushed towards the remaining two Kou brothers,
    holding onto Taiki's arm to stop herself from running.
    "What happened?! What's wrong with Seiya?!"Taiki took a double take. He didn't expect Usagi to tackle him like that. She
    appeared geniunly worried..
    He hoped, for Usagi's sake, Yaten wouldn't open his
    mouth. "We don't know, Tsukino-san. The doctor just
    told us it was stress about 15 minutes ago .. But that
    doesn't seem to be the case.. "Usagi's eyes wavered. Yes, if she were thinking
    straight, or if Rei was around, she would have realized
    that if Mamoru was there he would have been fuming. And
    Usagi? She probably wouldn't care. "Please.. Are you
    two going back inside? I want to go with you!""What is it that Seiya sees in you.." Yaten muttered
    under his breath, closing his eyes. With a replay of
    the situation going on in his mind, he reopened his
    eyes. "Hai, follow us."
    The three raced back into the building, being stopped
    by a nurse who told them to wait in the waiting room.
    Taiki shook his head, leading Usagi to a chair. Yaten
    started his normal rant fest at the nurse, the two
    arguing loudly on the side.
    Usagi jumped in her seat, hearing Yaten's fist hit the
    desk. 'He's worried too,' she thought. She held onto
    her briefcase tighter, looking around. Part of her
    wanted to see Seiya standing there with that smirk he
    always had. Her thoughts changed. In a way, she was
    surprised the two were even talking to her. After the
    incident in the airplane, she thought she'd never speak
    to the Lights again. 'I suppose it takes a
    life-threatening experience to change people's minds..
    Or something.. ' She shut her eyes. Yaten's screaming
    lowered and disappeared, as well as every other sound
    in the room. The only thing Usagi could hear was
    'Nagareboshi He' playing on the radio in the room they
    were in.
    She looked in the direction of the radio. Taiki was
    looking that way too. She was going crazy.. She had to
    find out... Her thoughts disappeared and all other
    sounds returned to her as Yaten huffed, slouching down
    on the chair beside her."..What'd they say, Yaten-kun?..""They don't know anything. They don't know what he's
    talking about.." Usagi bit her lip. Yaten's eyebrow was
    twitching. "Seiya may be a pain, dense, completly
    ignorant and sometimes even STUPID, but he would never,
    EVER stoop to doing something that might hurt him!""What?? Yaten what are you talking about?" Taiki
    leaned closer towards Usagi and Yaten. Usagi didn't
    like the direction this was going in.Yaten turned to face them, his eyes snapping open.
    "This is what I'm talking about. Those stupid people
    over there that call themselves nurses are accusing
    Seiya of taking an overdose in medicine or something
    stupid like that! He isn't THAT dense, is he?!""Iie!!!" It was Usagi's turn to have a breakdown.
    "Seiya wouldn't do something like that!""And how would you know, hmmmmm? Do you know him?"
    Usagi's breath got caught in her throat. Of course she
    knew him.. What was Yaten saying?! Was he just so
    worried he was taking it out on her? Or was he still
    not talking to her? She shook her head. There were too
    many conflicting thoughts in her mind."Of course I do!! Not as well as you two, but he's my
    friend.. I know him well enough to know..." the rest of
    her words blended with her breath and were never
    spoken. Her sapphire colored eyes were staring at the
    doorway. A figure with raven colored hair and eyes as
    deep as the midnight sky stood there, leaning against
    the doorway. Standing up straight, he stumbled to the
    three."Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki got up, rushing to Seiya's
    aid. Usagi stood still, unable to move. Seiya stared
    right back at her, his eyes wavering. That oh so famous
    smirk forming on his lips. "..I'm glad you came,
    Odango.""Seiya..Seiya.. Are you okay??.." Those were the only
    words that Usagi could speak. Seiya nodded."No, Yaten, I'm not dense enough to take an overdose
    in medicine .. So you can shut up with that theory,
    alright?""Then what IS wrong with you?" asked Taiki as he and
    Yaten led Seiya outside towards the van. With Usagi
    following. "I'm pretty certain if that nurse brought up
    that theory again, Yaten would have smacked her.""I would have.. This is what I hate about being an
    idol. Everyone assumes too much of you. Damnit, I hate
    it."Seiya rolled his eyes, laughing. "They say I'm fine.
    Weak or something, I guess. Nothing serious.""Nothing serious.. Che." Yaten rolled his eyes,
    getting into the van. Seiya followed him and Taiki went
    to the driver's seat.
    "..Thank you for your concern, Tsukino-san. That's
    about all we'll be needing," added Taiki, starting up
    the van.Usagi tightened her hold on her briefcase, her voicecracking. "I don't understand! We're all Sailor
    Soldiers! I'm sure we can understand each other... "
    She took a breath, her whole body trembling. "Why are
    you making everything so difficult?! I know you aren't
    bad people .. I..I..""You know what you think you know. Keep up the
    distractions though. It's keeping Galaxia as far away
    from us as possible," Yaten chided, rolling up the
    window on his side."..Gomen ne... Odango.." With those final words from
    Seiya, the car speed off down the streets, leaving
    Usagi standing in the parking lot, tears filling her
    eyes."...I'm sure we can understand each other.. Why can't
    you give it a shot.."
    - - - - - - - - - -
    


	3. Part 3


    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LoveChapter Three.
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    -----------------------------
    The ride back to the apartment seemed to take forever to Seiya. WhatWAS wrong with him? His head was throbbing, everything was spinning incircles .. The events which had just occured weren't clear in his mind.He couldn't make a coherant thought. He couldn't put two and two
    together on what Yaten and Taiki had told Usagi.
    Yaten had said something about the nurses thinking he had taken anoverdose of medication. Seiya put a hand on his forehead and forcedhimself to think clearly.
    'Overdose of medication?! Seiya isn't THAT stupid! I demand anotherevaluation -- and NOW.'
    'You've done all you had to, Tsukinosan. Now why don't you leave?'
    Seiya took a breath. 'What the hell IS wrong with me..?' he thought,as Taiki stopped the car in the apartment complex's parking lot."Do you need help, Seiya?" Taiki asked, stepping out of the car.Yaten got out as well, both turning to Seiya's direction as he gotout, by himself."I'm fine. I'm just thinking too hard. I want to find our
    Princess.." Of course. That was a good lie. Good going. Until hereally knew what was wrong, and until he could find out whyKakyuu wasn't appearing and why Taiki and Yaten were so rude toUsagi, he'd fake that reason."She supposedly knows you.. Seiya, she thinks she knows you..She doesn't know you. NONE of them know you," Yaten mumbled."Yaten, shut up," Seiya spat, heading towards the doors of thecomplex. "I'm sick of this.. With everything that's going on, can'tyou be grateful that they're even OFFERING to help us?"Yaten was surprised. Seiya usually never answered back like that.Normally, Seiya'd say something melancholy and just disappear. Now..That girl. Could that girl have anything to do with it? "What IS itabout that Sailormoon you are so attracted to?""..Why do you have to ask me this? We have more important thingsto worry about. So stop asking questions that will have answersyou'll just hate me for."Now it was Taiki's turn to blink, following the two inside. A
    perplexed look on his face. "Seiya.. Lay down. Maybe the past 15minutes were too stressful on you."Seiya sighed, pushing the up button of the elevator, midnight
    blue eyes watching the screen which read '4'. "She reminds me of her.Of our Princess. And... And I love her shine. Is it so wrong?.."The two went silent. The doors opened and they all got in, Seiya'sheadache returning to haunt him. Was this a warning? A premonitionof attack? Danger? Something about Kakyuu? Or.....Usagi...? The doors of the elevator shut tightly, and sped up to the fourth
    floor.
    Usagi was on her way home at first, but she remembered that she had to
    meet the others at the Hikawa Jinja. Turning a corner, she started to run, afraid
    of Rei's reaction to how late she was. And the current situation she was in with
    the Starlights didn't help any, either.
    "Damn! Where is she?! She's always late!!" Rei fumed, folding her arms over
    her chest with a huff. Makoto looked out the door, a small smile appearing on
    her face when she saw a blonde, pigtailed girl running at top speed towards
    them. Tripping a few times on the way, but quickly regaining her composure and
    hurring up again.
    "Here she comes now, Reichan."
    "She better have a good excuse!!" Rei stood up, stepping over to the
    doorway. At that moment, Usagi appaeared in the doorway, trying to catch her
    breath. She looked up with a nervous smile and laugh, putting a hand to her
    head.
    "Hi, Reichan..!"
    "Don't hi me! Why are you always late?!"
    "..I was talking to Seiya."
    That statement made Rei even more agitated. She calmed down, though,
    remembering their situation. "What happened?"
    "Well.. I don't know. He keeps collapsing and the other two don't know
    why.. And I thought we were getting back to being friends, but they.. Had other
    ideas.."
    Rei winced. Her mood changed completly, putting her hands on Usagi's
    shoulders. She smiled, trying to comfort her somehow. "It's okay.. I'm sure
    they're just going through a tough time."
    "But Haruka-tachi said.." Ami started. Minako, Makoto and Rei gave her
    glares which made her blink and nod nervously. "They'll be okay, Usagichan..
    Reichan's right.."
    "Yeah.."
    Minako bit her lip. Ever since they all found out each other's identities, it had
    been so difficult to just talk to them. 'Do they not trust us?' Minako thought.
    "Were you there when the doctor's examined him, Usagichan?" Ami asked,
    suddenly.
    "Hai.. They thought he took an overdose in medicine or something..
    Yatenkun was about to explode.. I agree with him though, I don't think Seiya'd
    do something like that whether purposely or accidental.."
    "Neither do I, Usagichan," Makoto added.
    "I think they're stressed out, and with whatever's happening to Seiyakun is
    making their attitudes worse.." Rei looked to the side.
    "But we can talk.. We can help them! We're all Sailorsenshi, why can't we
    understand each other!?" Usagi looked up, her eyes filling with tears.
    "Maybe they're in shock?"
    "THEM?" Makoto looked to Minako, eyes wide. She leaned in closer,
    whispering to her. "Minako. Remember. Who are the ones in disguise..?"
    There was a pause.
    "Oh. OHHHHHHHH!!! Right!!" She laughed at her own stupidity, making the
    other four sweatdrop.
    "She's the one that said it's like her heart has been crushed when we found
    out they were girls.." Rei whispered, eyebrow twitching.
    "A-anyway.. Usagichan, if we can find a way..."
    Usagi looked to Ami who had this all-knowing smile on her face. "I could get
    my mother to give Seiyakun an examination.. We have to find out what is
    wrong. The enemy could use this to their advantage, you know."
    "I won't let them." Makoto punched the palm of her hand. "We're going to
    continue to protect this planet, no matter their attitudes."
    "It'll work out, Usagichan!" Rei winked. "She's right. Amichan, talk to your
    mom.. We'll sneak a visit to Seiyakun."
    "H-how..?"
    "You forget my sources, Usagichan.." Minako grinned. "I can get a phone
    number from somewhere. You remember.. When he took Tinnyanko's attack and
    you.. Uh.. Usagichan...? Are you listening to me?"
    "That's it.. It has to be!" Usagi looked to Minako. "Could he possibly still be
    affected by the attack?"
    Ami put a hand to her cheek. "Oh dear.. That might be it. But I thought he
    was fully recovered.."
    "..I have to tell them." Usagi looked up, rubbing her eyes. Minako jumped up
    and rushed over to Usagi. Makoto and Ami walked over to the three, too.
    "Let's all go," Rei added.
    "To pay a visit to the Threelights!" Minako said, a bright smile on her face as
    she waved a 'v' sing in the air. Usagi smiled. She could always count on them.
    Her friends.
    __________________________________________
    


	4. Part 4


    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LoveChapter Four.
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    ----------------------------
    Seiya sat on the couch in silence, just having a lot of things going through
    his head. Taiki had told him to get some rest, but he declined, deciding to just
    stay on the couch and think. So overcome with doing so, he didn't even hear
    the footsteps or the whispers coming from the hall.Yaten was in his room drawing, and Taiki was in his room writing poetry.
    Seiya looked over toward the hall. 'Hmph. They locked themselves in. Fiiiine.' He
    stretched his arms out, deciding that maybe he would get some rest in his
    room after all. Pulling himself up, he started to stumble to his room.
    Upon placing his hand on the doorknob, he heard something collapse onto
    the ground. He looked up, eyes scouting around the area. Maybe he's just
    hearing things.. Otheriwse Taiki and Yaten would have come out already.Seiya opened the door to his room. Now he heard crashing sounds. He
    turned around, but still saw nothing. He slapped his forehead out of frustration,
    peeking out the doorway. Nothing. "Okay. I've gone through enough, I don't
    need my mind playing tricks on me," he mumbled, walking towards Taiki's room.
    He knocked on the door. "Taiki? Hey, you can stop writing for ONE minute,
    can't you? Taiki!" Cursing, Seiya opened the door even without a response. But
    once he opened it, he got the answer to his question. Taiki was laying on the
    floor, out could. Window wide open, pens and notebooks on the floor. Looked
    like some sort of a struggle took place.
    "T-taiki?!" Seiya blinked, rushing over to him. He bent down beside him and
    waved a hand in front of his face, checking his pulse and breathing.
    "..Someone's here."
    A nothing sound was heard. Kind of like something was collapsing. Seiya
    looked up rapidly, narrowing his eyes. "Damnit!" He got up from beside Taiki,
    running out of the room. He pushed Yaten's door open and cursed aloud, seeing
    it was too late. Yaten was in the same position was Taiki -- out cold on the
    floor. His drawing pad and a bunch of expensive colored pencils were spilled out
    all over the floor.He bent down beside him, turning him over to check his pulse and breathing
    as well. Besides the fact that they were both out cold, they were fine. Seiya's
    eyes narrowed. He was incredibly pissed. No one would do that to his allies and
    get away with it. He pulled his brooch out of his pocket and started to examine
    the apartment. Injured or not, they couldn't be far, and they were as good as
    dead.He looked out the window and his eyes widened. "...No ..way..." Outside,
    Tinnyanko was talking to Leadcrow, who didn't seem all too fascinated with
    whatever Nyanko was saying.
    "..You're mine. Fighter Star Power! Makeup!!" The sequence ended. After a
    moment, Fighter's eyes fluttered and she collapsed onto her knees. "Damnit..
    Why can't I have a moment of peace!" She pushed herself up, taking a deep
    breath. '
    "Mou! Why are we just waiting here?! We got those other two Starlights..
    Why are we simply waiting?!" Tinnyanko folded her arms.
    Leadcrow slapped her forehead. "BECAUSE!"
    "Because WHAT!?"
    "Because I'd kick your asses even further if you damanged that apartment!"
    The two animamates looked up, grinning. Fighter jumped down from her
    place on the roof. She held her star yell out at arm's length, expressionless.
    "You're going to regret what you did. What do you want?"
    There was silence for a moment, before Leadcrow and Tinnyanko jumped up
    and rushed in Fighter's direction. "..Your death, Senshi."
    Her eyes widened. After that attack from Tinnyanko's bazooka before, could
    she possibly be able to take whatever they threw at her?
    * *
    Usagi and Rei lead the way toward the Threelights apartment. Rei had
    sensed an evil force downtown before they left Hikawa Jinja. With that in mind,
    they ran faster, getting closer and closer to the apartment building. Usagi
    stopped, when they were a few streets away, her eyes on the sky.
    "Usagi! We don't have time to be staring at the clouds! We have to hurry
    before anything else happens to him!" Rei yelled.
    "We're already too late.." Ami covered her mouth with a hand. Rei looked up
    and gasped. They saw Fighter, Tinnyanko and Leadcrow jump up ontop of the
    apartment building and disappear on the other side.
    "What the hell.. Where are Maker and Healer?!" Minako looked at Usagi.
    Usagi put a hand on her brooch and sped off again.
    "We'll know when we get there!"The other four began to rush after her, pulling their henshin pens out.
    "Moon Eternal..!"
    "Mercury Crystal Power..!"
    "Mars Crystal Power..!"
    "Jupiter Crystal Power..!"
    "Venus Crystal Power..!"
    "MAKEUP!!"
    Fighter fell on her back, hitting the pavement rather hard. She jumped down
    from the roof and landed on a tree branch, but lost her balance and fell. She
    was normally very good with her agility, but today she felt dizzy and light
    headed. Everytime she jumped and tried to land she felt that the world was
    flipping upside down underneath her.
    She pushed herself up onto a knee, looking up with narrowed eyes.
    Tinnyanko smirked, walking towards the fallen Starlight. "Nyaaa.. I'm not going
    to hurt you.. Badly.."Fighter stood up, a hand on her lower back. She cried out and stumbled
    backwards after Leadcrow kneed her in the back from behind. Tinnyanko
    laughed, pulling her bazooka out from behind her back. "Remember this? I'm
    sure you do.."
    "How do you.." Fighter spat.
    Leadcrow laughed, raising a little blue notebook. "Siren. She never let me
    down. Hard to believe you're not really a boy, huh?"
    Tinnyanko pointed the bazooka forward aiming. Fighter was about to jump
    back, as weak as she was, but Leadcrow grabbed a tight hold of her and held
    her to keep her from escaping. She moved her head beside Fighter's with a
    smile. "It's your fault Siren couldn't get the true starseed.. And now you'll die for
    it."
    Fighter tried to turn her head towards her, but found herself too be too
    weak to. But how?? She hadn't even been fighting for more than 20 minutes..
    She suddenly felt light-headed again and felt her legs starting to give way. 'This
    isn't how it will end.'Tinnyanko took a step forward, the inside of the bazooka glowing brightly
    with the blast it was about to release. Fighter took a breath, eyes narrowing.
    Tinnyanko laughed, moving her hand.
    "Mars! Flame Sniper!!"
    She screamed out in pain, being hit in the back by the sniper. She dropped
    the bazooka, but as she let go, her hand fumbled with the switch causing the
    blast to fly out anyway. Missing Fighter and Leadcrow by an inch. Leadcrow
    cursed, pushing Fighter to the side.
    "Nyanko! How terrible your aim is!!"
    Tinnyanko was rubbing her back, wincing and crying out. Leadcrow shook
    her head, mumbling, grabbing a hold of her wrist before the imfamous
    telephone booth appeared. They stepped into it, sending a glare at the Senshi
    before they disappeared. "We know your identities, Sailorsenshi..."Sailormoon took a breath, eyes shutting halfway. She shook her head,
    rushing off to Fighter where the other four already were.
    "Seiya.. Daijoubu?"
    Fighter forced a small smile on her lips, resting her head on Sailormoon's
    shoulder. "No matter...what they do or say.. Your shine's still....the brightest.."
    Her eyes wavered, holding onto the Starlight to herself for a moment. Venus
    put a hand on her shoulder with a small smile. "We should take her inside."
    "Can you walk on your own, Seiyak-- I..mean.." Jupiter blinked, blushing.
    "I'm...fine."
    Sailormoon stood up, putting an arm around Fighter. Mars went to Fighter's
    other side, putting arn arm around her two. Jupiter and Mercury opened the
    door, Venus leading the way inside.
    
    _We're all Sailorsenshi.. I'm sure we can understand each other.
    Someday._
    _________________________________________________
    And, I know, in the anime Leadcrow finds Siren's book like.. aroundthe episode where she dies. But remember. n.n This is a"what would happen if" plot line. ^-^ So that also means that,absolutely NOTHING in this fanfic is mine but the plotline. That ismy late disclaimer! Ta ta!
    


	5. Part 5


    Desirable Love; Starseed of a LeaderChapter Five
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    ______________________________________________
    Upon opening the door to the apartment, Usagi and Rei let Seiya down back
    where he was, on the couch. Usagi was trying to coax him into resting, but he
    shot up out of nowhere, a look of worry in his eyes. Usagi sat down beside him,
    brushing her pigtails over her shoulders. She turned and flashed a small smile,
    trying to calm the raven tailed idol down. Before he could even tell her, they
    both heard Minako's glass shattering scream.
    The two jumped up, Usagi gently taking a hold of Seiya as they peeked into
    the hall. Seiya sighed out of relief. Yaten waking up had scared the hell out of
    the blonde. But how was Taiki? He staggared over down the hall and peeked
    into Taiki's room. Taiki was awake on his bed, giving Seiya a long, cold stare.
    Seiya winced, breaking a small, innocent smile. '..I guess they're not happy
    they're here.'
    "Seiya," Taiki breathed. "Get in here."
    Usagi looked over in Seiya's direction, nodding in agreement. She stepped
    backwards, standing by Makoto who had her arms folded in thought. Seiya took
    a breath, stepping into Taiki's room. The second Seiya was far enough in the
    room, Taiki shut the door behind him.
    "Why are they here?"
    Seiya sighed. He saw this coming. "Look.. If it weren't for them, Nyanko and
    Leadcrow would have killed both you and Yaten. You should be somewhat
    thankful. And not just you. Me, too. If it wasn't for Mars' attack, I wouldn't be
    standing here right now. So why can't you just stop this? Our arguing is going
    to make us more vulnerable to Galaxia's attacks!"
    "You wouldn't have needed Mars to save you if you didn't jump in front of
    Sailormoon in the first place."
    ".. Would you rather she died?! Who would heal the phages then?! We don't
    know where the princess is!! Would you rather wind up having to kill off
    innocent people as we have done!? Want to do that again, Taiki??"
    Taiki sighed, looking toward the window. "No. I don't."
    "Then what is the problem..?"
    "They're our distractions from Galaxia. Nothing more. You keep confusing the
    image of our--"
    "Taiki... You're my friend.. My ally.. But I can't just sit around and listen to
    this. Out of the three of us, I'm hoping you'll listen. Because if I try to talk to
    Yaten we'll wind up in some fight until I knock the little brat unconscious. And I
    don't want to do that. I feel like you guys are making me choose.. I don't want
    to choose between you."
    "What, you can't choose between us and _them_?"
    "..I have this feeling. That it's Sailormoon who will save this world from
    Galaxia. And if I have to choose sides, if I would have let her die.. Taiki, we will
    die. Without our Princess."
    Taiki didn't reply. Seiya took a breath. He had this small hope that Taiki was
    finally understanding how he felt after all this time. He thought that somehow,
    someway they could talk and be allies, like that had been trying to do since the
    start. Maybe all he had to do was speak his mind.
    "GRAH! LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT SOME SORT OF A DOLL FOR YOUR
    ENJOYMENT!"
    Taiki slapped his forehead. Seiya just shook his head. By the tone of voice
    Yaten gave off in that scream, it seemed to be obvious he was talking to that
    blonde. Rather, yelling, at that blonde.
    Taiki opened the door, Seiya sidestepping and walking out of the room.
    Usagi, Makoto and Ami were watching through the doorway toi Yaten's room as
    Minako tried to "make the silver haired light feel better." Rei was also in the
    room, trying to pull Minako off of him.
    "We've had experience.. If you try to make him feel better, you'll KILL HIM!
    MINAKOCHAN! Stop fidgeting!!"
    "Demo!!! I made you guys better when you were sick.."
    "YOU BLEW UP MY RADIO!!!!!!!!"
    "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!"
    "Let me help you, Yatenkun!!"
    "I'm FINE. If you want me to stay FINE, you'll go AWAY!"
    "Minakochan.." Ami whispered. "Maybe..this isn't the best approach after...."
    "It's fine! He got hurt, and it's the least I could do.. I want to help our
    relationship!"
    "We.. Have.. No... RELATIONSHIP! Stop pulling my arm already, do I look like
    a big breasted, skinny hipped, long legged little Barbie doll?!"
    "Er...." Seiya coughed.
    "SEIYA SHUT THE HELL UP, OKAY?! YOU SHOULD **SO** NOT BE
    TALKING."
    Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei were sweatdropping. Minako was still pulling at
    Yaten's arm, Taiki was shaking his head, and now Seiya and Yaten were about
    to have a rather large verbal fight.
    "You've got the hair down pact, too.."
    "You're just jealous of my exotic beauty."
    "...Exotic..." Cough. "...beauty...? Who the hell gave you that rumor?"
    "You KNOW it. Go ahead. Henshin. We'll go and get a Barbie doll and
    coimpare the two. If everyone agrees that you look like it, you owe me lunch
    tomorrow. If not, I owe you lunch tomorrow."
    "I'm not agreeing to such childish stupidity."
    "What? Too scared? See, you KNOW you look like one."
    "I DO NOT."
    "Then accept the bet! If you're up to it..."
    "FINE. GET A STUPID DOLL. MINAKO LET GO!!"
    Usagi started to laugh then, she found this so incredibly funny. And not only
    that, but everyone was getting along. Except for Seiya and Yaten, but that was
    besides the point. She only wished everyday could be as lighthearted. And she
    only wished that everything was alright.
    Makoto suggested that she could make dinner. To Usagi and Seiya's
    surprise, everyone agreed to it. Yaten rubbed his arm, complaining that he
    didn't have any feeling in it after Minako's constant pulling. Taiki would actually
    chuckle every once in a while. He was in the kitchen with Makoto, putting dinner
    together.
    Seiya laughed, plotting what he would ask Yaten for lunch tomorrow.
    Leaning back, he suddenly felt everything get all dizzy and his head hurt a lot.
    He leaned forward, putting a hand on his forehead almost like to catch himself
    from falling to the ground unconscious. Everyone was having a grand time, but
    Usagi noticed this. She moved from where she was on the couch, now beside
    Seiya, and put a hand on his back. Her other hand she placed on his cheek,
    blushing a bit when she saw him turn slowly to face her, his deep blue eyes
    staring into her crystal-sapphire ones.
    He leaned in a bit, feeling the rushing sensation to just kiss her right there
    and then, but he then got a burning sensation of pain and doubled over, feeling
    Usagi take a hold of him, rubbing his back.
    "Taikisan.. Did the doctors give you any medication for him..?"
    "Mmm..." Taiki pulled a cabinet open and tossed a bottle of pills in Usagi's
    direction. For a moment she hesitated, thinking the pills would do nothing or
    they would do nothing but hurt Seiya more, but there was no choice. Yaten
    handed Usagi a glass of water and she handed it over to Seiya, who drank it
    along with a pill.
    Usagi took in a deep breath, hoping to see rapid results. She did. Seiya's
    face seemed to lose it's etched pain and he seemed calmer. Makoto brought a
    pot and placed it on the table. Everyone sat down, watching Usagi who helped
    Seiya into his seat. He turned his head slowly, looking to her with that
    infamous, cocky smile, winking. "Sankyuu, Odango."
    Usagi mouthed the words "you're welcome" before digging into the meal
    that had been placed in front of her. For the time, it was a much needed, very
    much deserved, moment of peace. -- Until the Barbie doll scheme would come
    into affect.
    "Sooo.. When are we going to attack again, Crowsan?"
    "Soon, you rush things too much. I only wish there was a way to finish off
    what you started, though."
    "Then!! Let me!!"
    "No!! They're expecting us to that soon."
    "Mou!!! I want to kill Senshi.."
    "We will. Then we will take their starseeds and give them to Galaxiasama.
    Just wait."
    "Do you like the dinner so far, Seiya?"
    "Hai.. It's delicious.."
    "Are you feeling better?.."
    "Hai. I'm alright."
    "Are you sure?"
    "With you, I'm always alright, Odango."
    "..Seiya...."
    _______________________________________________
    


	6. Part 6


    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LovePart Six
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Fast notes: If this seems rushed.. Today was a weird/blah day -- arigato for
    your chat help, Usachan -- and now I'm rushing through a thunderstorm that's
    threatening to kick me offline. So I wanna have it done before I get kicked off by
    powerful lightning. *Weep* Sorry if this one is short ... --riZuki.
    ________________________________________________
    The eight were conversing and eating their dinner peacefully, which was still
    pretty much a shock to all but they all kept it quiet. Seiya would lean towards
    Usagi's direction, questioning what kind of food she'd like for her free lunch the
    next day. Usagi would laugh and Seiya'd snicker before receiving a kick or a slap
    or a string of profanity from Yaten.
    After they ate, they were all in the living room, Minako with her arms
    wrapped around Yaten's body once again. The look on his face was readable
    even to a five year old -- "help me I will pay you." Now was a good a time as
    any.
    "Yaten, my boy.. Why don't you henshin for me, now? I need more time to
    decide my meal which you will be purchasing for me.." Seiya winked. "I'll try to
    be easy on you. But I believe Odango and I will be quite hungry.."
    "HEY. You only said you, nothing about that blonde..."
    "Do you want your circulation normal again?"
    Yaten scowled, mumbling something that sounded something like a "yes, but
    I'll kill you while you sleep." He pryed his arm free from Minako's tight hold and
    staggered to his room, slamming the door shut.
    Taiki leaned in Seiya's direction once they heard the infamous 'Healer Star
    Power Makeup' echo through the air. "Seiya, you were serious?.."
    "Of course.. I need to forget about whatever it is I have.. And I need you
    guys to trust these Senshi.."
    Taiki was about to comment, but Minako squealed and burst into giggles
    while running out the door. "Er..."
    "She's going to find a Barbie doll, Taikisan," Ami shook her head, a hand on
    her cheek. Taiki chuckled.
    "Are you as embarrassed about this as I?"
    "Hai... quite so."
    Minako flew back through the door, pulling an unopened Barbie box out of a
    black bag. She panted, scurrying to Seiya while opening the box. "Tell her to
    come out! I want lunch too, Seiyakun!"
    "Hey, hey, hey.. You make your own bet." He grinned. "It's not everyday I
    have Yaten wrapped around my little finger." Makoto and Rei couldn't help but
    laugh. While Minako was pulling and fighting with the box, Seiya walked
    towards Yaten's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come on. The more you
    stall the more food I'll order tomorrow."
    Seiya burst into laughter as Healer came out of her bedroom, a blanket
    wrapped around her. Now there was proof. She did feel like she was about to
    lose this bet. Terribly, without a doubt.
    "I see you're feeling better.." Healer mumbled, holding the blanket closer to
    her.
    "I am, aren't I?" Seiya smiled. "Now no cheating. Minako, have you gotten
    the doll out yet?"
    "I....Iyaaa.. Give me a sec...!!!" She sweatdropped, calling for Makoto to pull
    the blonde doll out of it's box.
    "Yes though, Seiya.. I'm glad you're feeling better.." Usagi smiled. "You really
    had me, and us, scared for your life.."
    "Daijoubu, Odango."
    "No, really... I don't understand why you jumped in the way.. You could have
    gotten yourself killed and I would have never--"
    "GYAAAAAAAAH! MINAKO GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"
    "....for...given...my....self..." Usagi sweatdropped. She and Seiya turned
    seeing Minako pounced on Healer who was flailing and kicking around like a two
    year old on the ground, trying to squirm away from Minako's death grip.
    "Awww!!!!" Minako tightened the now way past death grip. "Come on!
    Makochan got the doll out!"
    "Why are you so focused on ruining my life?!" Healer finally managed to pry
    herself away, again.
    "Okay, okay... Come on now," Taiki said, holding his hand out to Makoto.
    Makoto blinked, nodding while handing Taiki the doll. "Hinosan, Mizunosan,
    Kinosan.. I suppose you three shall be the judges of this disaster. Ainosan,
    Tsukinosan, you may just.. watch.. Rather.. Tsukinosan.. Could you...."
    Usagi nodded, laughing while grabbing a hold of Minako. "Hold her back,
    hai."
    "Arigato.. Healer, stand up straight."
    "No."
    "You accepted it!" Seiya grinned. "No backing out.."
    Healer threw her arms up in the air and sighed loudly, frustrated. Putting her
    hands on her hips she gave Seiya an evil glare. "There. Happy?"
    "And the judges say...?"
    Makoto looked to Rei who looked to Ami who was blushing as she looked to
    Minako. Minako was jumping around, bright red, giggly. "Minakochan.."
    "Ohhhh boy."
    "..Well?"
    "The judges have to agree..." Uncontrollable fits of giggles were heard.
    "Gomen ne, Yatenkun, but you..."
    "I'M SURROUNDED." Healer huffed, waving a fist in Seiya's direction. "Well, if
    you're so brave, YOU henshin and we'll see what everyone thinks!"
    "No need. Not part of the deal, my dear Yaten." Seiya burst out laughing,
    putting an arm around Usagi.
    "You little pig! Do it!"
    "Fine.. I'm not one to back out of bets or to put a blanket over my beautiful
    self." Seiya ran a hand through his hair. "Fighter Star Power! Makeup!!"
    Healer folded her arms while the Inners talked and laughed on the sidelines.
    Fighter posed, slapping her hands together while moving next to Healer. "Go
    ahead! Make my day." She flashed an irresistable smile.
    "Uhh.. Gomen ne... Seiyakun...but..."
    "But..?"
    "......you're just as bad."
    "WHAT?!?!"
    Healer collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles, Usagi soon joined her,
    on her knees. Minako held onto her stomach and laughed as Taiki hurried into
    Yaten's room to grab a camera.
    "S-S-Seiyakun.. Your face...is...priceless..." Rei choked through laughter.
    "...GIVE ME THAT." Fighter grabbed a hold of the doll and walked near a
    mirror looking in it before looking at the doll.
    Back to looking at the mirror.
    The doll.
    The mirror.
    The doll.
    Healer.
    The mirror.
    The doll.
    Usagi.
    The mirror.
    Healer.
    The doll.
    Fighter let out a defeated scream and through the doll across the room. "Oi..
    They just wanted to have a doll out there with a sexy body as mine. "
    "Remember.. you're not the only one!" Healer pulled her eyelid down.
    Fighter wrinkled her nose and turned to the side. Taiki had taken numerous
    amount of pictures at this time. The Inners were laughing, as if the crisis with
    Galaxia had never happened. If only life could stay as easy.
    Healer and Fighter had dehenshined and they were in the middle of a
    staring contest which was their sort of a rematch so only one would be buying
    the other lunch. Usagi was on the phone with her mother, telling her she was
    studying with her friends and would be home a bit late. The moment she hung
    up, she turned, just in time to once again see Seiya's body simply collapse onto
    the floor.
    _____________________________________________________
    I can't look at Barbies anymore. ::Laughs.::
    Once again, sorry this one is short!
    


	7. Part 7


    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LovePart Seven
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: Dude. Everytime I set aside time to write the next part to this, a
    thunderstorm comes. My luck is like.. rather low. ::Scratches her head.:: Sadly,
    knowing this storm is above my house this chapter will be forced to be short as
    well. But detailed. Yes I love my details!
    * * * * * *
    Taiki and Usagi quickly grabbed a hold of Seiya before he hit the ground, placing
    him back on the couch. "What is going on..?!" Usagi cried, looking to Taiki. For the
    time being, their differences were put aside once again.
    "I don't know.. I have to agree with Yaten, Seiya would NEVER take overdoses.."
    Taiki shook his head.
    "Even if he did, the blacking out wouldn't continue this long.." Ami commented.
    "This has to be from Tinnyanko's attack."
    "Damn her! Damn Galaxia! Damn the whole system!" Yaten slammed his fist into
    the wall. "We'll never find her with Seiya like this."
    "Yatenkun, daijoubu!" Makoto exclaimed, a small smile appearing on her face. "I
    am sure you'll find her. Seiyakun will be alright.."
    "How can you be sure of anything? You don't even know what you're up against."
    "Please! Can't we put our conflicts aside for the moment?" Usagi cried, taking a
    hold of Seiya's hand. "We're all Sailorsenshi.. We can understand each other. Right
    now, your ally's health is more important than where we come from or what we're
    doing here."
    "We all have a common enemy.." Rei whispered. "Please, for now let's not talk
    about it, but I'm sure we can make this work."
    Yaten and Taiki looked to each other before they both went silent. "Tsukinosan,
    could you please get a small hand towel from the kitchen?" Taiki asked.
    "S-sure!" She let go of Seiya's hand, rushing in the kitchen's direction. Minako
    ran after her to get a bowl of cold water.
    "You don't think he's always going to black out like this, do you?" Rei asked
    suddenly.
    "No," Yaten whispered. "Seiya's stronger than that. But I guess that it's so
    recent, he's still suffering from it's effects.."
    "Damn.." Makoto whispered, right as Usagi and Minako came back in the room.
    Minako handed Taiki the bowl of water and Usagi dipped the small towel into the
    bowl, squeezing it before placing it on Seiya's forehead.
    The group stayed seated in the living room, waiting for Seiya to wake up before
    they did anything else. For once, Yaten and Minako were actually talking but without
    the blonde clinging some sort of a death cling to the idol, and without the idol
    screaming a string of shouts and profanity toward the blonde. Taiki and Ami were
    discussing things privately as well. Usagi, Makoto and Rei were talking about things
    too as Usagi dipped the towel into the bowl every once in a while.
    "..it's.. not my fault the Barbie doll looks better than Yaten.."
    Yaten glared at Seiya, who was slowly coming to. "Oh, you better pass out again
    before I make it to that couch.." He stood up and started forward, but Minako held
    him back, laughing nervously.
    "Don't kill him, Yatenkun! He's uh..uh.. delirious!"
    "Damn straight.." he muttered, sitting back down and crossing his arms. "Where
    is that dumb doll, anyway?"
    "I believe Seiya threw it across the room somewhere," Taiki replied, shrugging. "I
    don't see why you want to know."
    "So I can burn it, or beat him with it when he wakes up."
    Makoto laughed, shaking her head. "What do we do if they attack again though?
    You know Seiyakun.. He'll try to come and help anyway."
    "That one that at Megapolis.." Usagi whispered, putting a finger to her chin. "He
    tried to henshin to help, I had to stop him.."
    "Somebody will have to stay here with him so he doesn't do anything foolish
    then, but who?" Minako asked.
    Rei and Ami looked to each other before nodding. "We'll do it."
    Taiki nodded out of gratitude, watching Usagi as she held the towel to Seiya's
    forehead. Every once in a while, she'd wipe his entire face with it, trying to see if it
    would help somewhat. Even a little.
    After a little while, everyone was pleased to see Seiya open his eyes -- well,
    except Yaten. Yaten wanted to keep his promise to himself that he'd kill Seiya or
    strangle him until he decided to admit defeat. He slowly sat up and sighed, throwing
    the semi-soaked towel in Yaten's direction. Sadly, it missed his face but got his hair
    rather well. Grumbling, Yaten looked the other way, about to say something rather
    rude in defense but never could, seeing that Minako had grabbed yet another death
    grip on his hand. He sighed, giving up.
    Ami looked to the clock gasping when she realized the time. "Kami, we should be
    leaving.. We do have school tomorrow."
    "Ahhh Amichaaaaan.. Can't we stay for the night?" Usagi asked.
    "Usagi! Don't self-invite yourself!" Rei cried. "Even though it's not a bad idea."
    "I don't see why not," Seiya replied, smiling. "We have a lot of extra blankets and
    such, it'd be kinda fun."
    "Fun?? FUN?? You want me to sleep peacefully knowing that blonde is here?!"
    Yaten screamed.
    Seiya grinned, laughing. "True. She may try to rape you."
    "WHAT?!"
    "But then again.. You can't rape the willing, can you?" Seiya continued to laugh
    as he got up, heading towards one of the closets with the extra blankets.
    "Seiya Kou... I'LL KILL YOU!" Yaten got up, ready to strike, but cried out in defeat
    once Minako wrapped her arms around his waist.
    "A SLEEP OVER!! Ohh Yatenkun, won't this be fun? We can tell ghost stories and
    eat junkfood and watch TV all night!!" Minako cried, excitedly.
    "..I rather die."
    "Oh my," Ami said, shaking her head. "We're going to be late for school in the
    morning, I bet."
    "Oh who cares, when will be the next time we can have all this peace?" Makoto
    asked, smiling.
    "That...is true.." Taiki admitted.
    "Then it's settled!" Seiya said, having three blankets in his hands. "Remember
    what I told you, Yaten. Relax."
    "The only way.. You will get me to relax.. Is if you let me shove that Barbie doll
    down your throat and let me throw you out a window afterwards."
    "You don't mean thaaat.. Oooh! We should watch horror movies.. or romance
    movies!! What do you guys have??" Minako tightened her grip.
    "Please...let go of me.. I...can't...breathe.."
    Taiki and Seiya laughed, feeling the smallest amount of pity toward their ally.
    Usagi asked for the phone and went to call her mom again, giving the excuse that
    she would be staying at Ami's studying. They were all surprised that Usagi's mother
    bought that. Ami called her apartment next, leaving a message on the machine. Rei
    called her grandfather next and hung up on him, growling that he had somehow
    knew she was lying. Ah, the wonderful advancements of caller ID.
    And that was only the beginning. The night was still young.
    __________________________________________________________
    


	8. Part 8


    Starseed of a Leader; Desirable LovePart Eight
    Shiruba_Yatchan@hotmail.com
    Notes: Gomen it took so long, and be proud -- it's not raining today! (See, CSF,
    I'm updating. :P Slowly..) Also, this fic isn't based on solely the anime anymore..
    I'm gonna go ahead and make it a mix of anime and manga. This way what I'm
    trying to do will make more sense. You'll see. (Hopefully, because I don't.
    ^^;;;;)
    * * * * * *
    9:15 pm.
    Minako had control of the remote for the past two hours. She was searching
    deserpatly for a horror movie that they could watch so she could cling to Yaten
    and be all romantic and such. That was her plan. Whether it would work or not
    would be known if she could only find a movie..
    "Minako-chan, maybe you should just give up.." Makoto laughed nervously, a
    sweatdrop clinging to the side of her head.
    "No way!! It's not everyday I get to sleep in the Threelights apartment!" she
    cried, her eyes getting all starry and shimmery for a moment as she
    disappeared into her daydreams. "And we can sleep together.. And cuddle.. And
    he can hold me if I get scared.. And Luna can tell me how she managed to take
    a b--"
    "Minako-chan!" Usagi screamed, bright red. But it was too late to stop her,
    Minako was off into her own little world.
    Rei stared at the scene alongside Ami, an eyebrow twitching as a reaction to
    Minako's twisted dreams. She shook her head, as Ami looked down, bright,
    bright red and coughing nervously.
    "I can't believe we're friends with her.." Rei shook her head.
    Ami laughed a bit, a hand on her cheek. "I guess we should have expected
    this reaction from her.."
    "Ah, Ami-chan! So you're going to admit you like Taiki-san now?" Makoto
    asked suddenly, leaning in closer to the blue haired girl. Ami jumped up, turning
    redder as she shook her head wildly in response. That made even Rei laugh,
    seeing the truth.
    "I see..."
    "It's not- it's not that!"
    Usagi blinked, leaning back on her seat on the couch, sighing happily. She
    was so happy that all their differences were finally put aside, even though it
    may be only for a limited amount of time. Without even moving, she could
    suddenly smell the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Her mouth
    started to water and she got up, sniffing her way to the kitchen, eyes still
    closed.
     "Oh! It smells so good!"
    She opened her eyes and peeked into the kitchen, watching Taiki carefully
    pull the tray of cookies out of the oven. "Taiki-san! When did you make these?!"
    Usagi ran over to him, beaming.
    Taiki sweatdropped at Usagi's sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Kino-san
    helped. She's a good baker, Tsukino-san."
    Usagi took a step back, nodding. "Yeah! She's always been great at
    cooking.." A starry sparkle formed in the odango-haired girl as she put her
    hands to her cheeks, sighing in happiness. "She made strawberry pies.. Cherry
    pies.. Cream puffs with fudge.. Flan.. Lemon pie with icing! Uhhhhm.. Oh! And
    her tea is wonderful!!"
    Taiki stared at the blonde in question before he started to chuckle, shaking
    his head.
    "You have quite an appetite. That's good for a girl your age."
    He turned around and eyes widened, twitching slightly. Usagi was nodding,
    half a cookie in her mouth, the other in her hand. "Yaaah! Dey goo tuu!"
    "Y-yeah.." Blink. "..they're good too.."
    Seiya and Yaten watched the scene unturning in the kitchen from the
    doorway, grinning a bit at Taiki's shock. "Geez, you never said she liked food
    THAT much.."
    "I didn't think I'd have to.." Seiya whispered, smiling at the sight. 'Never
    change, Odango.'
    "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"
    Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Usagi all stood straight up at the scream, rushing into
    the living room thinking something had happened. They nearly fell over when it
    was just Minako jumping up and down in excitment, pointing at the TV.
    "Yaten-kun, Yaten-kun!! I found a movie, I found a movie!!"
    "...you got us all freaked out for THAT?!"
    Before he could protest, Minako lauched forward and clung onto Yaten
    tightly, dragging him to the TV. "You wimp! The movie hasn't started yet and
    you're all scared!"
    "..I sometimes feel bad for him," Taiki whispered, staring. The only response
    Seiya and Usagi could give was a few simple nods in agreement.
    Taiki went over to join the group while Seiya and Usagi went to get the
    cookies, bringing them back to the living room before they sat down and
    watched the TV. The movie was about a group of teenagers who were having a
    party by themselves where the lights go out, and when they return one of the
    guests would be missing. And the lights would go out again, turn on, and
    repeat. They would later find the missing guests scattered around the house,
    dead with knives protruding out of their backs.
    Minako was pratically completly destroying any chances of circulation to go
    through Yaten's body as Seiya and Usagi kept moving closer to each other,
    every once in a while reaching out to grab a cookie. Usagi kept her eyes glued
    to the screen as her left hand went out to grab a cookie, but her eyes widened
    and she began to blush when she felt skin and not the cookie. She turned her
    head and blushed a bit more, realizing it was Seiya's hand she had captured
    instead of the cookie, and he had done the exact same manuver at the same
    time. The two stared at each other, blushing, before turning away -- not before
    each grabbing a cookie.
    On the TV, one of the girls screamed loudly, causing the group in the
    apartment to do the same. Ami shook her head, coughing nervously once again.
    "Maybe we should change channels.."
    "No WAY!!!" Minako shouted, letting Yaten go for a moment. "I've been
    looking for a decent movie for HOURS! Now that we've found one, I'm not losing
    it!"
    Usagi's shaking hand reached out to grab another cookie, gulping. "Y-yeah!
    A-anyway, it's n-not like this movie is re-real.."
    And as if on cue, the moment Usagi finished her sentence.. The lights went
    out. Usagi let out a loud scream, jumping over the cookie sheet and latching
    onto the nearest person to her -- who just happened to be Seiya. Minako
    reclaimed ger deathgrip on Yaten, and Taiki, Ami, Rei and Makoto were on alert,
    looking around.
    "Not fair!! I wanna know what happens next!" Minako whined.
    "If you're lucky.." Yaten mumbled, "you'll get to LIVE IT OUT."
    "You mean..?!" Minako turned. "The movie is coming true!? Minako.. kowai
    yo!!" She tightened her grip, oblivious to the slap she heard rather close to her -- which was Yaten slapping his forehead in defeat.
    "Well, it seems that other apartments lost their power too.. It must be a
    power failure in the street," Makoto said.
    "It can't be.. It's only from this floor up that lost power. And if it was a fuse
    it'd be a lot more flights than that," Ami replied.
    "That, and the rest of the apartment buildings across the street have
    power.." Taiki added. "Something's up."
    "Well then what do we do?" Usagi whispered, frightened.
    "I don't know.." Rei replied, trying to feel around for a flashlight. "Don't you
    guys have any flashlights around here?"
    "There's one beside the TV.." Minako replied, reaching out with her right
    hand without letting go of Yaten with her left.
    "Don't worry, Odango," Seiya whispered, suddenly. "That bodyguard offer
    still stands."
    Usagi grinned slyly, turning her head a bit in Seiya's direction. "Oh? Does
    that mean you're going to come out of the shower half naked again?"
    "................"
    "...................."
    "........"
    "WHAT?!" Yaten and Taiki turned, looking in the direction they thought Seiya
    was in. Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto stayed completly silent, trying so hard not
    to laugh. Seiya was as red as a crayon.
    "Seiya.." Yaten said, quietly. "Is there something you want to tell us?"
    "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR!" Seiya screamed.
    "Oh..? What does Tsukino-san mean when she says 'half naked', Seiya?"
    Taiki added.
    "I came out in a towel!! I didn't know the others were there! So sue me!"
    "..but you knew Tsukino-san was there?"
    "I didn't mean anything by it!"
    "So... How long was the towel?"
    "It was Chibi Chibi-chan's towel," Rei replied.
    "....................."
    "SEIYA. DID THAT TOWEL ACTUALLY COVER ANYTHING?!"
    "YATEN. I meant nothing...!"
    "Damn.. Even on the mission you're perverted.."
    "Usagi-chan.." Ami whispered, suddenly, as red as ever but thankful no one
    could tell. She cleared her throat, turning on the flashlight and pointing it at
    Usagi and Seiya. "..you're impure."
    "......A-Ami-chan..not again.." Usagi whispered, covering her face.
    "All right, all right.. Let's just turn the lights back on and question Seiya
    later," Taiki said. Everyone nodded, following him in the direction of the door.
    Taiki reached out, turning the doorknob and opening the door to reveal
    darkness throught the hallway.
    "It's scary!" Minako cried.
    "Please stop it!!" Usagi cried, wailing. The others laughed a bit, continuing
    down the dark hall which was only dimly lit by the flashlight held in Taiki's hand.
    They headed toward the elevator which meant that they were getting closer to
    the stairs, and started going in that direction to get to the basement.
    "Why don't we just take the elevator?" Minako asked.
    "The power's out. You really think we'd get anywhere?" Yaten mumbled,
    annoyed.
    With that, the eight started down the stairs, turning off the flashlight once
    they made it to a floor that had power.
    "Yatta!" Usagi cried, releasing her cling on Seiya's arm. The eight walked
    down the hall, not taking in that everyone around them was oblivious to what
    was going on.
    "All right, we should split up and find the source of the problem.." Ami said.
    "There's eight of us, so we can split up evenly intoo four groups of two."
    "Why are we making such a big deal out of a power outage?" Makoto asked.
    "Because we don't know if those two Animates will be back since it's dark.
    We won't have a way to defend ourselves," Rei explained. Makoto agreed.
    "Besides," Usagi continued, "I don't like the dark!"
    "..." Yaten shook his head. Minako clung a tad tighter, if possible, nodding in
    agreement to Usagi's statement.
    "I'll go with Yaten-kun!"
    "Why do you continue to call me that even though you know I'm a--" Yaten
    started, but stopped when Minako's hand covered his mouth.
    "Don't stop fate, lover-boy."
    "...?!"
    Rei sweatdropped, nodding to Ami's idea. "I'll go with Mako-chan." Makoto
    nodded in agreement, the two heading for the lobby.
    "Lover-boy and I will go to the attic! Maybe there's something up there!"
    Minako cried, nodding as she dragged Yaten along with her.
    "God, somebody must really hate me.." Yaten muttered, as he followed.
    "Hmm, this must be pretty serious if Yaten's letting her call him 'lover-boy'.."
    Seiya said, shrugging. "I'll go with the Odango.. Meaning.." he grinned.
    "....meaning me and Taiki-san.." Ami started, blushing a bit. Taiki cleared his
    throat.
    "All right. Seiya, you and Tsukino-san go to the basement. Mizuno-san and I
    will check out the last floor left in darkness."
    The four looked to each other and nodded, separating. Seiya and Usagi got
    into the elevator, pushing the button marked 'B'. The elevator made a ding
    sound and they started the trip down. Usagi sighed, leaning against the back
    wall of the elevator. "Seiya..?"
    "Hnn?" Seiya looked over to her, folding his arms.
    "..Are you all right?"
    Seiya blinked, seeing the sincere worry filled in Usagi's crystal blue eyes. He
    smiled a bit, nodding. "Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Odango. I think I've
    finally recovered."
    "You better!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, looking to the mirror
    behind her. "Something tells me this happened on purpose.. I'm sorry we put
    you in danger."
    "Odango.. You did no such thing. Stop thi--" Seiya fell forward, so did Usagi.
    The elevator abruptly stopped, the lights going out inside. Seiya winced,
    rubbing his arm before pushing himself up to a sitting position, looking around.
    "Kisama.. It got this floor too.."
    "D-does that mean we're stuck in here?! Seiya..!" Usagi pushed herself up,
    eyes wide.
    Before Seiya could reply, the elevator jolted a bit, a little more, then just
    froze. Seiya and Usagi quickly stood back up, staring at the floor underneath
    them. The elevator started to move a little, like centimeter by centimeter.
    "...It's going to fall.." Seiya whispered, sounding like the air just flew out of
    his throat.
    "N...nani?!"
    Suddenly, a snapping sound could be heard and the elevator started to
    plummet downward, 'causing Seiya and Usagi to fall up, so to speak, hitting
    their heads on the ceiling of the elevator as they continued to scream inside,
    their screams bouncing off the walls of the elevator. As rapidly as they hit the
    ceiling, they collapsed back on the floor, wincing in pain.
    'So..maybe I DIDN'T fully recover.. Damnit!'
    'Chibi-Usa..! Mamo-chan..!' Usagi shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly
    in fear. Not even Sailormoon could be able to help her get out of this one.
    Seiya held onto his head, wincing. It started to hurt more than it did before.
    He felt kind of light-headed again, and was sure he was going to pass out. The
    first attack by Tinnyanko which he blocked from hurting Usagi, then the phage
    attack at Megapolis, when the attack on the roof, now this, he felt like someone
    took a hammer and was just hitting him with it non-stop. He couldn't even think
    straight the pain was so intense.
    'No.. I have to ignore it.. If I don't.. The Odango will be..' He looked up,
    seeing her shivering, trembling body in front of him as the fall down the elevator
    shoot seemed to go slower by the minute. 'There has to be a way.. There has
    to be! Princess..'
    'Minna..!'
    From the lobby, the attic, and the two floors underneath the Threelights'
    apartment, the three other groups froze in place, realizing something had
    happened. And it was going to get worse.
    'Seiya!'
    'Usagi..!!'
    _____________________________________________________
    Cliffhangers are fun.. :B And just to make sure,Minako kowai yo! = I'm scared (In Minako's pov) / Minako is scared
    Ja!
    


End file.
